bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ishida Ryuichi (Abysmal)
|birthdate = January 17 |age = 15 |gender = Male |height = 180 cm (5'11") |weight = 143.3 kg (145 lbs) |eyes = Dark-Blue |hair = Black |bloodtype = AB |affiliation = |occupation = Quincy High School Student Karakura High School Archery Captain |partner = |base of operations = Kitakawase, , Japan, |education = High School Certifications in Biology, and Engineering |marital status = Single |alignment = Neutral Good |family = Unnamed Father (deceased) Unnamed Mother (deceased) |status = Alive |weapon = |ginto = Creation of Spiritual Armaments }} Ryūichi Ishida (石田龍一, Ishida Ryūichi, lit. "Stone Field Where a River Flows, Supreme Dragon") is a of the Ishida Clan, and heir to the old ways of the . Nine years ago, during the his parents were slain when used against all mixed blood Quincy. Having survived the ordeal himself, due in part to the sacrifice of his parents he grew up bitter, angry and alone. Driven by grief, Ryuichi became obsessed scientific research and the spiritual world, to find answers as to what happened that night. As he grew he became renown for his cool-tempered persona, astounding intellect and scholarly achievements within the . Appearance Personality Noble. If there is one defining virtue about Ryuichi is his unyielding nobility and chivalry towards his fellow man. Though he suffered as a child, he possessed great intellect, maturity and talent that was only nurtured by his ambition and drive. As a result he was often exalted for his achievements, and regarded as someone well above his peers, but he never forgot where he came from. Rather than let the praise inflate his ego, he simply weathered through the worship, maintaining a benevolent and courteous attitude towards his peers. His honesty and chivalry garnered much in the way of sympathy for him, and this only continued to feed into a rapidly developing princely persona. His seemingly humble but confident attitude only served to stoke the flames of admiration. The deaths of his parents and his poor treatment in the child care institution served as a powerful motivational experiences that made him empathetic to others. With his abilities he carries a heavy burden that he believes must be carried, simply because he has the power and determination to carry it. His innate righteousness and desire to do good is ultimately what defines him, and that more than anything is why he has become such a stalwart figure within the spiritual world. The remnants of his Quincy brethren were content to ignore the outside world in favor of tradition, the Shinigami nothing more than glorified thugs drunk on their own power save for the rare exception, and the world beset on all sides by Hollow attacks, and those wishing to profit and exploit those weaker than themselves. With all of those surrounding him, what else could he do but take up arms and proclaim himself as vanguard to humanity? Yet hidden beneath his nobility lies a darkness that Ryuichi struggles to temper. The tragedy he has endured, the ridicule and scorn he has seen hurled at his peers, while they heaped adulation upopn him, the vile injustices inflicted on humans every day have birthed a veritable demon within him. Though he tries his best to adhere to his nobility, Ryuichi can be extremely vindictive and cruel against those who transgress against the innocent. His soul burns for vengeance, an insatiable thirst for justice and retribution in a world sorely lacking in it. He takes a sadistic pleasure in utterly crushing those who earn his ire, and goes to painstaking lengths to grind their dreams and petty ambitions into dust. He believes that death, or for what passes for it is not enough. No, in order to truly kill someone you have to destroy all that they hold dear, bringing ruin to their livelihood, their reputation and ultimately their desires. Only when they have been left bereft of all that they once held dear, when the last vestige of hope is swallowed up by the dark, may they have his permission to die. Ryuichi is exceedingly cruel in his retribution, operating behind the scenes in the beginning, only to show his hand at the very end, because he wants them to know that it was he who eviscerated their life, that it was his machinations which brought low their plans. The recognition and resignation on his opponents face when they realize the horror gives him a satisfaction that is almost orgasmic, and it is this darkness that he wrestles with. Whether he can overcome such evil within him or become consumed by it, only time will tell. In this way, Ryuichi can be particularly zealous in his pursuit of justice, and against his enemies demonstrate a coldness that is terrifying to behold. The true horror comes when one accounts for his propensity for cruelty towards his enemies. It is simply not enough to break them physically, no there is a deep psychological need for Ryuichi to completely crush their lives, and reputation till naught is left but the ashes of their former life. He will stop at nothing to see them destroyed, and it is this darkness, this sadistic satisfaction at seeing the corrupt so desolated that is worrisome. For all of his goodness and compassion, Ryuichi is a man who stands at the edge of the abyss, and he exercises great caution lest he step into it and become that which he has hunted for so long. The only light pushing back against the darkness in his soul however is his compassion for his fellow man, one that was forged through the shared suffering he endured with others through the child care institution. His early childhood was a crucible in that it gave birth to many of the traits that would dominate his character later in life, and while his nobility ranks as the most outward, it is his compassion coupled with it that gives face to who he truly is. Ryuichi takes it upon himself to shoulder the burdens of those around him, and is empathetic and earnest in his action. But there is an undercurrent of conceit with this act, because he truly believes that he can solve everyone else's problems. His compassion is genuine but the underlying reasons behind it are not entirely out of selflessness. Part of it is his own sense of helplessness, for all of his strength, he is an insect compared to some of the more ancient and powerful beings out there. Their influence and power extend far beyond the reach of what he could accomplish by his skill alone. His compulsion to help others is one born out of his own despair at realizing that he himself may never receive the aid he desires, and the only way to assuage that anguish is to provide relief for others whom he can help. The burdens they share and those he is able to relieve is therapeutic for his ego, but the constant cries for help only plunge him deeper into depression. But its not as if he detests the sorrow he feels, instead he uses it as a motivation to continuing striving to help and protect the innocent. It is a vicious psychological vortex that he finds himself in, and one he one some level acknowledges, but see's no reason why he should change. The compassion and empathy he feels for others is what makes him human, and he will not sacrifice that part of himself. The nobility, the burning thirst for vengeance, the compassion, all of these are just the surface, these characteristics define what he is as a person but do not truly tell the story of who he is. Ryuichi is very much a solitary man, and with the boundless struggles he endures, he keeps a fair distance against other people, never really letting others get close enough to know him as a person. He's grown so used to being seen as an ideal or a symbol that the solitude and loneliness does not bother him as it should. The person behind the mask he dons is rather easy-going despite his serious persona. He can be rather taken by his whimsical curiousities, exploring even the sillest of ideas for days for the simple joy of it, because he can. In the brief encounters he has with others, snippets of his true personality may surface, such as his love for dry humor or anything related to mecha, and mythology. History Equipment Gewandung (羽衣汚れ, German for "Raiment", Japanese for, "Angel's Raiment for the Tainted"): Sanrei Glove (散霊手套, '' sanrei shutō''; lit. "Spirit-Scattering Hand Envelope"): is a Quincy tool designed to enhance the Quincy's reishi absorption prowess by repelling reishi, making it more difficult for the Quincy to gather and condense ambient spiritual energy. If however the Quincy is able to master the sanrei glove, they will have achieved the peak of Quincy power and stand at the precipice of the final form. Though useful as a training tool, Ryuichi observed that the repelling effect of the sanrei glove could be applied in a more combat worthy fashion. With that in mind, he began reconstructing his own personal sanrei glove using his tantetsu yorishiro. The process to create the this improved sanrei glove required him to develop a complex ritual, to symbolically recreate the concepts of "void" and "repulsion". The final product was the manifestation of "expel" etched into the glove. Using this sanrei glove as a focus, he can create a pentacle-like ward either by outstretching his hand or placing it on the ground to create a five point ward that will "expel" and "suppress" all reishi within the confines of its area. This renders all forms of spiritual manipulation, manifestation or release impossible within the area of this spell. Spiritual beings caught within the area have their spiritual power suppressed. Only by deign of wearing the glove does Ryuichi weather through the brunt of its effects. Though he is unable to absorb reishi or manipulate it beyond his person, he can maintain the effect for as long as he deems necessary. Powers & Abilities Child Genius & Advanced Growth Rate: Arguably one of Ryuichi's most fearsome traits, is his incredible intellect. Though repeatedly held as a prodigy, the result of such fearsome intelligence was born out of simple curiosity and an insatiable thirst to learn. Where other children spent their time playing he was always seen with a book in hand. Entranced by fiction, history and virtually anything written or that could be learned he was an eager student. His studious habit allowed him devour whole tomes, graduating from childrens bedtime stories to biographies and scientific theories. After the death of his parents he retreated even further into his studies, tearing into research with a zealotry that astounded his teachers. After nurturing his intelligence to such a degree he developed heightened cognitive abilities, such as eidetic memory granting him unparalleled potential in the rapid acquisition and retention of information. The spiritual powers that manifested within him began here, through his obsessions, through his struggles and each time he devoted himself to the task, focusing mind, body and spirit, the latter would bestow upon him a gift in accordingly. After so many years of refinement, and training his mind now operates like a high-end computer processor; analyzing and recording information before compiling the input into a library within his mind. At his leisure he need only clear his head and retrieve the data as easily as if opening the exact book to the exact entry he needs. The visualization within his mind extends not only to his memory but to his visual acuity as well with regards to his Quincy abilities. *'Expert Strategist & Tactician:' Ryuichi is an astounding strategist and tactician, using his vast knowledge to create elaborate schemes against Hollows and Shinigami alike. He makes use excellent use of his terrain to gain advantages over his opponent, by forcing them into uncomfortable situations, and maximizing his strength in ranged combat with cover and concealment. Even during the course of battle his strategies are no less impressive, if not brutal and humiliating. Making small talk to stall his opponents while he springs his trap, spiking his spiritual energy knowing they will follow him right into his trap. His knowledge gives him an innate understanding of the abilities of others, making him a fearsome opponent for any, regardless of their power. *'Expert Hacker:' A lesser known ability, it is no doubt one that plays a part in Ryuichi repertoire of knowledge and abilities at his disposal. Information is a weapon, and by accessing the servers of powerful organizations and governments, Ryuichi can maintain a great deal of power by virtue of knowing what information to have and what information to disseminate as necessary. He is also prone to use his abilities to obtain massive funding for many of his research projects, and has so far successfully hacked satellite systems giving him access to an even more precise global positioning system. With ADA at his side his hacking abilities have only increased, allowing him to set up information relays to feedback intel on an opponents movements, and access thousands of databases to pinpoint their location. *'Master Scientist & Inventor:' For a human of his youth, Ryuichi possesses a phenomenal grasp of the physical and spiritual sciences and their applications. His single-mindedness in his studies and pursuit of truth and the exploration of the world around him have bestowed upon him a mind capable amazing innovative works. He has always been a tinkerer, building with whatever tools he had hand, as a child it was one of few hobbies that gave him any measure of peace. There is something pure in the act of creation, a sense of wonder and empowerment that was otherwise lacking in his life. As he achieved new intellectual and innovative heightes, so too do the inventions he created. Eventually such dedicated was transformed, and personified in one of his most unique abilities. In addition to their spiritual abilities, there are some Quincy who are either born with or obtain a unique spiritual power, one that serves as a reflection of who they are, or the sum of their experiences. For all the good he has done, the evil he has fought, these are merely obligations, representative of his sense of duty and fellowship. At the end of the day, when all is said and done, to relax, to lose himself and let the burdens on his shoulders drop, he builds, he invents, he creates. That aspect, that charateristic is what has driven him since he was young, what has defined the very nature of his most powerful ability, and that is the power to create spiritual armaments. Kyūdō Expert: As a young child, Ryuichi began learning the way of the bow as a means to cope with his rage and resentment. The philosophical teachings of kyudou and the simplicity of shooting the target and hitting the target resonated quite strongly within the boy. As his skill increased his understanding of the underlying concept behind kyudo revealed itself to him. Kyudou teaches to become one with the arrow, and through it the target. Its purpose is to bring into reality the result of 'hitting the target' that the kyūdōka sees in his mind. It became a method to hone his focus and sharpen his mind than as a means of improving his martial prowess. Eventually he was able to make that image into reality every single time, flawlessly hitting whatever target he imagined in his minds eye. Naturally the concept that become rooted within his mind manifested itself in his skill with creation and use of the Quincy Spirit Weapon, namely the bow. Since he lacked the Quincy pentacle ordinarily used to help one focus their spiritual energy into the formation of a weapon, it came as a great surprise when he demonstrated the ability to effortlessly create a spiritual construct from memory alone. The hours he spent in training, feeling the bow in his hand, learning of its structure, caring for it through wear and tear ingrained so deeply into him that he could manifest a spiritual one. *'Seisha Seichū' (正射正中, lit. "true shooting, certain hitting"): A unique spiritual ability developed by Ryuichi through the course of his life whilst learning kyudo. The term refers to a mental state ascribed in kyudou which holds that when the technique of shooting is correct, the result is that the arrow hits the target. To give oneself completely to this spiritual goal, one is able to achieve a perfection of both spirit and shooting technique that results in the manifestation of this concept. When Ryuichi fires any shot, his attacks do not miss, they unerringly seek the 'target' that he has designated within his minds eye. Even if such attacks are evaded, the arrows or projectiles will twist, bend and curve until they hit their target. The only way to counter this ability is by destroying the projectiles themselves, otherwise they will continue to hound the target without end. This powerful ability is precisely why Ryuichi has become so feared, for he no longer requires the use of his eyes or other senses, merely the knowledge and image of the target is sufficient, and upon firing his attack will hunt them down without fail. The ability to manifest a conceptual technique at such a young age is unprecedented, especially given the relatively small amount of time he has had to perfect such a skill, but given its spiritual meaning and resonance with Ryuichi such a power is only fitting. High Spiritual Power: Ryuichi boasts an unusually high amount of spiritual energy. As a master of the Quincy ability of Reiryoku Absorption, and the addition of ADA to bolster his reserves, his spiritual power is both enormous and finely controlled. Born from both intensive training over the years and a result of his incredible determination and willpower, his spiritual power is noted to be exceptionally pure as other beings call it. It lacks many of the imperfections often seen in other beings, and is rather potent for its size in comparison to older more powerful beings. He is able to release powerful fields of reiatsu, and is skilled enough to use them defensively on his own person in order to absorb the damage from otherwise lethal blows against his human body. *'Tenchikan no Kyoumei' (天地間の共鳴, lit. "Resonance Between Heaven and Earth"): Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Ryuichi primarily absorbs spiritual energy from his environment, combining it with his own in order to use his unique abilities. In environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo the process and the amount of energy he is capable of using at one time is greatly augmented. To a sufficiently powerful Quincy, such as he is, there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power. This ability is one fundamental aspect that separate Quincy from virtually all other humans who utilize spiritual energy. It is an inherently difficult skill to master, and Quincy are taught from a young age to attune themselves to the subtle ebb and flow of spiritual energy granting them unparalleled insights to its inner workings. For one such as Ryuichi, understanding and mastering the very foundation of a Quincy's abilities, is his greatest accomplishment. He is intimately familiar with composition and flow of spiritual energy, possessing acute awareness born from his own independent research and study. He is keen enough to determine the unique qualities of an opponents spiritual power, in relation to their abilities, and the depths of their powers. Were he to look upon a Shinigami, not only would he know if they achieved Bankai, he could determine when and to some extent the specifics of the powers they would obtain. *'Hirenkyaku Expert' (飛廉脚; lit. "Flying Screen Step/God Step"): The Quincy analogues to the Shinigami's Shunpo, it is a speed based technique that allows for instantaneous movement from one location to the next. According to Ryuichi, Hirenkyaku is a more refined technique, unlike the "barbaric flash step". Quincy gather reishi beneath their feet and simply ride the stream of energy to their location, making it distinctly different from normal methods of high speed movement, as it is not influenced by physical ability. This feature makes Hirenkyaku a pure mental effort, dependent on one's skill in manipulating reishi, allowing Quincy to rely on less on their physical prowess. With this, they are able to reach high speeds comparable to the Lieutenant level or even Captain level Shinigami. One of its greatest strengths over Shunpo is that there is no "step" involved in the movement, rather Hirenkyaku is a single continuous movement independent of physical ability. Furthermore a Quincy has the ability to change their direction "on a dime" unlike Shunpo requires one to actually momentarily stop. This enables a Quincy to maintain movement at high speeds for extended periods of time, whereas a Shinigami would grow fatigued with continued use. Therefore the essence of Hirenkyaku lies not in the speed of their transition, but is dependent on how quickly they are able to gather reishi and manipulate reishi. As a prodigy of the Quincy, Ryuichi possesses considerable skill in both the absorption and manipulation of reishi as well as the more complex mechanics of this technique. He demonstrates incredible skill and acumen in this technique possessing both the raw speed of a highly skilled Lieutenant yet the flexibility of his movement like a Captain. *'Ransōtengai Expert' (乱装天傀; lit. "Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit"): This high level technique is considered one of the most difficult techniques for a Quincy to learn let alone master due to its immense requirements in terms of reishi manipulation, in-depth knowledge of anatomy, and literally rethinking how one's body moves. By dispersing reiryoku strings throughout the body, the Quincy is able to literally control their body as though it were a puppet, allowing them to fight at maximum efficiency regardless of physical ailments, paralysis or injury. It was originally developed by Quincy elders to maintain their combat prowess, but has since become a technique virtually all Quincy seek to learn. One of its principle applications is that it allows a Quincy to utilize their incredible ability to manipulate reishi as a means of augmenting their physical reactions to superhuman levels. Ryuichi is noted to have achieved astounding skill in this ability. *' ' (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): An ancient Quincy technique wherein reishi is suffused directly into the blood vessels, thereby drastically increasing the Quincy's offensive and defensive capabilities. The inhuman levels of strength generated by the action is astounding, allowing a Quincy to combat on equal footing against a Bankai-wielding Shinigami. However this technique has one significant flaw; the technique utilizes two independent reishi systems that allows for the exponential increase in attack or defense, the two systems cannot be used simultaneously. Though considered extremely difficult and rare as a Quincy technique, Ryuichi himself discovered the ability through his own experimentation. Spiritual bodies are stronger and more durable than human ones, and so he postulated by that infusing aspects of his body with reishi he could strengthen his body to a level where he could withstand the onslaught of spiritual creatures like Hollows. Initially he had very poor success rates as the task proved astronomically difficult, however he developed a shortcut by infusing reishi directly into his muscle fibers. A more laborious task but by reverse engineering the effect he was able to learn a technique that should have taken him years, in months. It was here that he theorized that the independent Blut systems were dependent on the two central pressure points on a spiritual body, namely their Binding Chain (鎖結, saketsu) and Soul Sleep (魄睡, hakusui). This is where the derived 'independent' systems comes from, as by filtering reishi through either point, and then into the body the configuration, flow and properties of the reishi infused within the blood is altered dramatically. :*'Blut Vene' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): Ryuichi had the hypothesis that Blut Vene's reish system was derived by using one's Soul Sleep , and directly interfacing with the body using this pressure point as the origin. He reasoned that because the Soul Sleep is regarded as the source of spiritual power, it acts as an anchor which binds the spiritual body together in its form. Using that as the origin for the reishi system would generate a resonance of reinforcement. He alludes to the concept of "As Above, as below" and that by mimicking a spiritual body on the physical plane through the infusion of reishi through blood the physical body would adopt the characteristics of a spiritual one, namely its incredible endurance and durability. Though it remains largely conjecture as he has yet to properly study this with samples, Ryuichi is confident in his findings. The fact that when utilized it manifests as a faint pattern tracing the veins and body beneath the surface of the skin simply reinforces his theory. However while he has managed to develop the technique, and for all of his effort he is still a fifteen year old boy, and thus lacks the experience and training to realize its full potential. His Blut Vene is capable of allowing him to weather through attacks that would ordinarily crush a normal human, and it grants him exceedingly high levels of endurance, and durability. Though he believes that the most beneficial aspect of this power is the ability to self-stabilize by treating wounds, infections and diseases. Blut Vene allows him to prevent significant blood loss, and patch what would otherwise be lethal injuries, at least long enough to retreat and receive proper medical care for, a feat only possible due to his thirst for learning and extensive knowledge of human anatomy and biology. :*'Blut Arterie' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), burūto aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): is the secondary reishi system that instead acts as a boost or amplifier for a Quincy's power, allowing their abilities to harm Bankai-wielding Shinigami. If Blut Vene relied on the Soul Sleep to reinforce the body and improve its defenses, then by using the Binding Chain, which serves as a boost to spiritual power, a Quincy's Blut will serve as an amplifier further enhancing their offensive capabilities. Given the spiritual power boost obtained by Bankai, it can be assumed that the power output obtained through Blut Arterie is anywhere from 5 to 10 times. However that is when a Quincy has realized the full potential of this technique, and likewise Ryuichi has yet to full master this particular Quincy skill. At most he can harness 2 to 3 times his maximum power, though even that is still a considerable increase in his abilities. Even without the use of Blut Arterie, Ryuichi's Heilig Pfeil are capable of penetrating through the hides of Hollows and damage beings such as Arrancar. Given that he can only use one of the two systems at a time, Ryuichi refrains from using this technique too much, instead maintaining it as a trump-card, and only to be used when absolutely necessary. *'Gintō Expert:' The Quincy analogous to the Shinigami's Kido, Gintō is a form of magic that harnesses a Quincy's ability to absorb and manipulate ambient reishi. Like most forms of magic, Gintō is primarily achieved through incantations which help mold the energies into the desired effect. However the most distinguishing aspect of Quincy Magic is the Quincy Zeichen; a five-pointed cross which is prominent throughout Quincy culture and their abilities. The symbolism of the pentagram is prevalent throughout the christian mythos and for the Quincy it holds great reverence. In his training and research of Quincy lore, Ryuichi discovered the mystery surrounding the Quincy Zeichen and its relevance, and the means to not only learn but create his own Quincy "spells"; powerful Quincy techniques with effects similar to . The construction of the Zeichen is essential for virtually all Quincy spells, as it serves as the magical focus by which to channel their spirit and manipulate reishi at the conceptual level, rather than the physical by simply condensing reishi into various forms. The structure and implementation of the incantations serve as a means of spiritually reconstructing the reishi using the pentagram as a lens. With the star pointed northward of the Quincy it serves as a model for the Quincy to influence the world through the spiritual plane. Conversely by reversing the design with the star pointed downward, they are able to through the physical plane influence the spiritual. He then combined Quincy spellcraft with the shinto doctrine of kotodama (言霊, "word spirit/soul"), which is the belief that mystical power dwells within words and names. By invoking the incantation using words of power through the Quincy Zeichen reinforcing said concept and amplifying it as a lens, Ryuichi discovered a means of employing powerful and diverse forms of magic. :*'Misogiharae' (禊祓, lit. "ceremony purification"): The power of a Quincy is vast and with great potential, however there was one aspect about his abilities that did not sit will with Ryuichi. The holy arrows they forged, and the bows they wielded while formidable were perhaps the most insidious weapons every to exist. When a spiritual entity is destroyed by their hand, there is no redemption, only oblivion. The very notion of being capable of utterly annihilating something as inherent to the human psyche as a soul could only be considered monstrous. He knew that his power came at a cost, but who is it that is paying the price? To discover a way of overcoming this hurdle, Ryuichi turned once more to Shintoism to find a solution, and it is here that he discovered his salvation. A major component of Shinto belief is the idea of kegare, which refers to the defilement or corruption of the soul. One need only look no further than the entire Hollow race to see that such a claim holds truth. As such, Ryuichi developed a means of purification, and by combining that aspect with a secondary characteristic of fire, which can symbolize a form of cleansing he was able to develop a Quincy spell that would actually purify and absolve a Hollow of its sins, in the same manner of a Zanpakutou. However the spell itself is unwieldy in combat, and it is through tantetsu yorishiro that created a way to harness the concept of "purification" into item form. By affixing it to his sanrei glove, and indeed all of his spiritual armaments, Ryuichi is able to alter all of his holy arrows and Quincy spells with this added affect. Hollows killed in this fashion, erupt in a plume of blue fire, which dissolves the outer hollow shell revealing the original soul beneath before they are judged, either by the gates of hell or passing on. :::: Incantation: '"''O holy light, and heavenly flame, I beseech you! Baptize by divine fire, and cleanse this soul of sin!" :*Tantetsu Yorishiro' (鍛鉄依代, lit. "''wrought iron object by which a divine spirit is possessed"): The revelation of the emphasis of the Quincy Zeichen in their spellcraft opened up a world of new possibilities for Ryuichi, and by harnessing the most basic aspect of his Quincy powers he was able to develop a unique power. Due to the inverse properties of the pentagram, wherein one is able to not only create a bridge but influence the spiritual by means of physical movements, he created a unique and powerful forging technique. Through the entire process of creating tools, and other armaments, he is able to imbue spiritual properties into these devices. Thus he developed a means of fabricating items possessing magical or spiritual powers. Such an ability however is unique even among Quincy, and is something out of the bounds of what a Quincy should ordinarily be capable of. Though they are skilled at the absorption and manipulation of reishi, the construction of permanent spiritual artifacts is something that should not exist, at least to this degree. His mentor Rafeala made the analogy that if Yhwach could distribute his spiritual power and bestow a Schrift to a Quincy, then Ryuichi's special ability is one that would allow him to take the concept of a Schrift and infuse that into a spiritual armament that can be wielded by anyone. Through his studies, dedication and research, this is the power Ryuichi developed for himself. :*'Heizen Grauen' (神聖浄罪, German for, "Burn My Dread", Japanese for, "Holines Cleansing Sin"): Upon advancing his Ginto understanding and skill to its current level, Ryuichi recreated many of the standard Ginto techniques, evolving them into powerful rituals with a far greater degree of power, and scope. Heizen was a spell that generates four films of reishi that when activated through the incantation form an enclosed space that gouges and purges anything within, by transforming light into the soul-killing power that is their Heilig Pfeil. Ryuichi likens it to a cup removing water, it shears into the waters below, gathering the liquid in its space and removing it. Ryuichi revised this technique by incorporating the aspect of the Quincy Cross into its design, which changed it dramatically. The fifth point is representative of the spirit or man, and this element allows Ryuichi to change its concept by introducing another, 'dread' representative of sin. Heizen Grauen manifests by the formation of five towers of Heilig Feuer that form the perimeter with a thin circle of reishi connecting them together enclosing the space within. This spell is broken down into several rituals, all based off of portions of the incantation, that can either be used individually, or used sequentially to unleash its full power. :**'Grimm '(噬, German for, "Wrath", Japanese for, "Bite"): Invoking this ritual within Heizen Grauen, Ryuichi initiates the 'gouging' aspect of Heizen, which causes the rapid dissolution of the bonds between spiritual matter in the enclosed space. Spiritual creatures trapped within its confines are immediately plagued by feelings of fatigue and exhaustion as their very makeup is under attack at its most basic level. Their bodies suffer as though from a poison, as motes of reishi drift away from their body in rapid numbers, a process that is greatly accelerated with any release of spiritual power or energy. Forms of spiritual manipulation which require free-flowing forms such as Kido or other forms of magic are extremely difficult to perform as their framework is instantly destabilized. Only very dense or concentrated beams of spiritual energy can be used to any reliable effect. Humans or those possessing spiritual power are the least affected, though they too find it difficult to harness their spiritual power and can be left drained of their power. The reishi that becomes free is generally used to continue powering the ritual, though such energy can be easily collected by Ryuichi or any Quincy. The ritual itself is exceedingly fast, capable of draining Lieutenant level combatants or those with high levels of spiritual power within minutes of it closing. Captains, possessing far greater spiritual power can withstand its effects for some time, but the main purpose of this ritual is to obtain vast quantities of free reishi in a very limited time. It is also extremely effective against spiritual structures, or permanent stationaries of magic, capable of tearing down magical defenses, wards or other effects if they are within the enclosed space. :**'Schlacht' (聖戦, German for, "Battle", Japanese for , "Holy War"): This ritual is one of Ryuichi's most preferred due to its utility in negating the potential collateral damage often inflicted by the battle between spiritual beings. This ritual deals specifically with the expansion and compression of an enclosed space. By establishing a perimeter using the Quincy Zeichen, Ryuichi can transform what would ordinarly be a ten by ten by ten foot cube into an entire battlefield spanning hundreds of meters in every direction. Those inside the area of effect suddenly find the space within rapidly expanding outward with every step, in that bubble of manipulated space. Conversely, he can compress space, twisting and turning it in such a way as that its possible for beings to step inside its area, and exit on the otherside without even being aware of what transpired. As a means of containing the often catastrophic damage inflicted by conflicts between spiritual beings, this ritual see's extensive use. Its true power however is shown when it is combined with the other rituals, namely Grimm, as that ritual can be used to reinforce the area of Schlacht, preventing spiritual beings from exiting the area. Their very own power can be used to anchor and strengthen its effects as their spiritual power is drawn from them to fuel the ritual. :**'Gral' (聖杯, German for, "Grail", Japanese for, "Sacred Chalice"): The third and final ritual of Heizen Grauen. By invoking this ritual, a massive magical circle in the design of the Quincy Zeichen ''composed entirely of reishi forms in the air above Ryuichi, which quickly begins to envelop the area. Ryuichi actually draws out the 'purging' aspect of this technique, by working it on the space within and without, which causes the enclosed space within to quite literally remove itself from the current dimension and placing it in a temporary one hidden within the dimension itself. Due to hiding and existing within the same dimension from which it originated, the ritual is likened to a temporary recreation of the 'Schatten Bereich, the dimension from which the Wandenreich had hidden inside of Seireitei for a thousand years. However unlike the actual dimension itself, Ryuichi's ritual's effect is only temporary, as it consumes vast quantities of ambient reishi to feed its existence, due to continuously attempting to 'purge' and remain 'purged' from the continuity. Like a chalice, this ritual scoops out a portion of enclosed space, hence its name, and the ability to create pocket dimensions is considered a wholly powerful ability, especially for a Quincy of his age and skill. As the third and final ritual of Heizen Grauen, its true potential is unleashed when it is layered upon the other two rituals.By combining the effects of the the rituals together, Ryuichi can create a very powerful and effective prison. Since dissolved reishi is ejected outside of the confines and the second ritual manipulates the expansion and compression of space, the effect is a prison capable of maintaining its existence for as long as the occupants maintain power. Furthermore as this temporary dimension still exists within the world from which it originated it, like the Schatten Bereich, it cannot be normally seen or detected by Shinigami. :*Pentagramm Schatten Kerker' (五芒星陰監獄, German and Japanese for, "''Five-Crossed Shadow Prison"): The original Ginto technique, 'Gritz' was simple in its purpose and execution, by using the liquid reishi to form a thin film, it would rapidly expand solidifying into a coffin-like prison by which to trap the opponent. :*'Welt Zerfetzen Brücke '(界,裂橋, German and Japanese "World Lacerating Bridge"): This Ginto severs a small region of space within the inter-dimensional boundary that separates the Living World from Hueco Mundo. By bending this tear and using it to connect to a point or locale across its dimension to another connected dimension it creates a temporary bridge between the two planes, similar in effect to Garganta. Ordinarily this process can take several hours, however by using a material component---a Ginto infused with spiritrons from the home environment or its natives, the acceleration, formation and manifestation time of the bridge can be done within minutes to even moments. Alternatively, this technique can be used as a means of teleportating to locations within the same dimension, however due to the nature of the Dangai Precipice World, the timing of one's arrival can be off, either forward or even backward in time, making this technique somewhat dangerous as paradoxes can arise from misuse. :::Incantation: In Limbo I tread, over snow white fields of sand. Anchored as its king, forever am I its guide, begotten in the stream of time. From the hands of fate a bridge is formed, towards the horizon is my dawn. Spirit Weapons Sankt Rüstung (創見先進兵器, German for, "Saint Armory", Japanese for, "Creation of Advanced Weaponry"): The sanctified armory of Ryuichi are not the weapons he creates but rather the mind behind it. His unique ability, "tantetsu yorishiro" is the spiritual embodiment of his craftsmanship, for it is the ability to harness a conceptual thought and then forge that directly into a spiritual weapon with permanence. Unlike the Quincy weapons normally created by other Quincy, Ryuichi can forge permanent armaments possessing powerful spiritual and magical abilities. When forging his weapons in such a fashion, rings of the Quincy Zeichen form in the general shape of the weapon before reishi is channeled through the rings which then infuse the spiritual construct its physical form and special abilities. This is spellcraft of the highest caliber capable of fabricating armaments with concepts similar to those displayed by the Schrift of the Sternritter. : Sankt Seele Schneider: Fragarach '(魂を切り裂くと傷もの, ''zankuto zereshunaida; German for "Sanctified Soul Cutter", Japanese for "That Which Slits and Severs the Soul"): The most powerful manifestation of the Quincy ability to fight by gathering and absorbing the surrounding reishi and forming it into a weapon, the seele schneider is the ultimate tool for a Quincy. The reishi at its edge revolve at a rate of three million times per second, effectively making it one of the sharpest and deadliest weapons in the Quincy arsenal. Ryuichi was inspired by the very meaning of its name, 'that which slits the soul' in order to create a spiritual armament that would truly embody this idea. In order to craft this weapon, Ryuichi first had to harness the concept of "severing", and combine that with "soul" while conjoining them to the physical and spiritual state of the Quincy weapon itself. The endowment of these conceptual natures, that were already manifest in the weapon already, served as an amplification to its most basic purpose, transforming the weapon into a new form, a sword that he bestowed the name --- Fragarach. When fully manifested, the Fragarach appears as a regal longsword, with an ornate golden crossguard. At its center lies a pulsating cluster of condensed reishi, that shine faintly with a red hue. Its pommel is that of the holy cross, and as the guard melds into the form of the blade, thin slits of reishi curve downward until the silver-white form of the blade appears. In addition to all of the power attributed to the seele schneider, this armament is unique in that the aspects of "cutting and severing" are amplified to an order of magnitude greater than any blade. All that Ryuichi cuts or causes injury to with this weapon suffers a bleeding wound at the physical and spiritual level. If he harms a spiritual creature, the wound they suffer will slowly spread, causing the release of more and more reishi and the weakening of their spiritual power. However that is merely a side effect, for when they suffer such a blow, their abilities, their powers, their skills will actually weaken, as though having suffered a injury themselves. If Ryuichi were to take a technique, a weapon or a spell, with the Fragarach, it would not only hack off swaths of the reishi that make up its composition, but all subsequent attacks will continue suffering this "wounding" effect. But this is only temporary, as the soul is capable of healing over time. In battle however, this power of 'cutting and severing' which creates 'bleeding wounds' is truely fearsome, for with every attack, the enemy finds themselves weaker, more fatigued, their efforts becoming laborous and less fruitful. Soon even their strongest most powerful attacks are no stronger than the flailing of a frightened child, as Ryuichi cuts them down with nary an effort. What is truly frightening about this weapon is that by endowing it with the name of a weapon of legend he is able to harness that legacy, greatly empowering the spiritual abilities of his weapon. Fragarach is a weapon of Irish lore said to be possess such sharpness that no armor could stop it. ::'''Incantation: "O blessed blade forged by gods, heed my prayer, conceal thy eminence, sever thy sin, from whence light shines so luminously reveal thyself to me thine answer! Fragarach!" *' ' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・プファイル), Hairihhi Pufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): The reishi that the Fragarach severs gravitates to its edge, increasing the count of reishi and the speed of its revolution, making every attack made by the weapon grow ever stronger. Due to its absorption capabilities, Ryuichi is able to collect and form spiritual arrows with even greater speed, and destructive than ever before. The Fragarach can fire Heilig Pfeil from its tip, which possess exceptional power that detonate on impact drowning the area in a rapidly ascending halo of destructive reishi. Though its form resembles that of a sword, all Quincy armaments retain their function as a "bow" and thus Ryuichi is capable of utilizing any technique that ordinarily require the use of such an instrument with any give spiritual weapon. *'Sankt Sprenger' (大破芒陣, zankuto shupurenga; German for "Sanctified Explosion", Japanese for "Great Ripping Grass Formation"): By channeling reishi through the Sankt Seele Schneider and running the energy down the length of the blade, Ryuichi can form a sprenger either on a surface or even in the air. The reishi extend from the tip of the blade which then forms the five points which interconnect with one another before solidifying into place. At his command he can delay their activation until such a time when he is ready or in a more favorable position. With a thought he can then cause the sigil of the sprenger to activate and detonate in a thundering explosion, that erupts into towering columns of brightly lit reishi that annihilates anything within their borders. The amount of energy required to form such, is tremendous and thus requires a recharge time between castings. However unlike the normal sprenger which requires five seele schneider, the use of this weapon allows him to overcome that limitation. A more useful application of this ability is weaving it in the air. If he does so and an opponent is within line of the sprenger when it forms, they will actually suffer the same entrapment that is normally applied when they stand within its confines. A pentagon of reishi will form over their chest, binding their arms and legs spatially allowing Ryuichi to unleash the blast upon them and to devastating effect. Trivia Category:Quincy Category:Male